Эдит Штайн
left|thumb|Эдит Штайн Эдит Штайн ( ) (12 октября 1891, Вроцлав — 9 августа 1942, концлагерь Аушвиц-Биркенау), известна также под монашеским именем Тереза Бенедикта Креста — немецкий философ, католическая монахиня (кармелитка), погибшая в концлагере Аушвиц из-за своего еврейского происхождения. Беатифицирована Католической церковью 1 мая 1987, канонизирована 11 октября 1998 папой Иоанном Павлом II. Биография Эдит Штайн родилась в немецком городе Бреслау (ныне — польский Вроцлав). Она была самым младшим, одиннадцатым, ребенком в еврейской семье. Отец Эдит умер, когда девочке было два года, её воспитанием занималась мать — глубоко религиозная иудейка. Однако Эдит с детства отличалась глубоким умом и независимостью, и в 1904 г. вышла из иудаизма. Эдит получила великолепное образование, она изучала немецкий язык, философию, психологию и историю в университетах Бреслау, Гёттингена и Фрайбурга. После защиты кандидатской дисертации (1916) по теме «О проблеме проникновения в сущность» (Zum Problem der Einfühlung) она стала научным сотрудником у своего научного руководителя — выдающегося философа Эдмунда Гуссерля, основателя феноменологии. После двухлетнего пребывания на фронте, где она служила сестрой милосердия, Эдит вернулась к философским занятиям и именно тогда её начал интересовать феномен религии. Постепенно Эдит поняла, что её интерес к религии, главным образом, католичеству выходит за рамки обычного любопытства. В 1922 г. Эдит приняла решение креститься в католической церкви. Большую роль в её обращении сыграли книги святой Терезы Авильской, великой кармелитки, что потом скажется на её монашеском выборе. После своего обращения в католицизм Эдит работала преподавателем в доминиканской школе, изучала историю философской католической мысли, не оставляя и собственных занятий философией. В 1932 году она получила право свободного преподавания в Мюнстере, в Высшем германском научно-педагогическом институте, однако проработала там лишь год, так как в 1933 году Гитлер запретил евреям занимать любые общественные должности. В том же году Эдит Штайн приняла монашеские обеты и стала кармелиткой. При постриге она приняла имя Тереза Бенедетта Креста. Монастырское начальство не запрещало сестре Терезе продолжать свои занятия, и уже в монастыре она переработала свой основной труд «Конечное существо и вечное Существо». В 1938 году, ввиду начавшихся гонений на евреев в Германии, сестру Терезу перевели в Голландию, в монастырь города Эхте. В 1939 г. Эдит заканчивает книгу о св. Иоанне Креста под названием «Scientia Crucis» (Наука Креста). Это была её последняя книга, в 1942 г. сестра Тереза была депортирована в Германию вместе со всеми голландскими евреями. В августе 1942 г. Эдит Штайн погибла в газовой камере Освенцима. В 1987 г. была беатифицирована, в 1998 г. была канонизирована папой Иоанном Павлом II. Сочинения *Edith Stein: essential writings/ John Sullivan, ed. New York: Orbis Books, 2002 Литература *Herbstrith W.Edith Stein, a biography. San Francisco: Harper & Row, 1985 *Feldhay Brenner R. Writing as resistance: four women confronting the Holocaust. Edith Stein, Simone Weil, Anne Frank, Etty Hillesum. University Park: Pennsylvania State UP, 1997 *Courtine-Denamy S. Three women in dark times: Edith Stein, Hannah Arendt, Simone Weil, or Amor fati, amor mundi. Ithaca: Cornell UP, 2000 *Oben F.M. The life and thought of St. Edith Stein. New York: Alba House, 2001 *MacIntyre A.C.Edith Stein: a philosophical prologue, 1913-1922. Lanham: Rowman & Littlefield Publishers, 2006. *Mosley J. Edith Stein: modern Saint and martyr. Mahwah: HiddenSpring, 2006 *Berkman J.A. Contemplating Edith Stein. Notre Dame: University of Notre Dame Press, 2006 *Maskulak M. Edith Stein and the body-soul-spirit at the center of holistic formation. New York: Peter Lang, 2007 Ссылки * О блаженной Эдит Штайн в книге А.Сикари «Портреты Святых» Категория:Католические святые Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 12 октября Категория:Родившиеся в 1891 году Категория:Умершие 9 августа Категория:Умершие в 1942 году Категория:Философы Германии Категория:Жертвы Холокоста